More Than Just Room Service
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica Geller has a son Ty, she is a maid in the first-class hotel, Beresford. What happens when Chandler Bing arrives for a campian. And what does Ty try to do? Based off the movie Maid in Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the movie Maid in Manhattan.**

It was early in the morning when Monica had to get ready for work. The sun wasn't even up yet. But that didn't stop the city of New York.

"Bubba get your coat we got to go." She said looking around for her keys. "Do you have everything?" She asked looking around his room. She walked back over to the kitchen and zipped up his bag. "Hurry up sweetie we're late." Monica grabbed her purse and his bag then turned back towards her son "Ty today."

He got his walkman.

"You're killing me Ty, you're really killing..." He walked out of his room and past his mom.

"It's not my fault..."

Monica followed him out grabbing her keys off the counter.

They walked down the street to the bus stop "Wanna do your speech for me?" She pulled off his head phones "Ty hello? That's better" They walked up the stairs "You know you don't have to listen to that thing all the time." They stopped when he let go of his mothers hand and went back down grabbing his shoe and putting it back on. "That's why I told you to tie your shoes."

They walked up the rest of the stairs.

Once they got to the bus stop they paid and got on. "Will I get in trouble if I didn't give my speech, because I'm not really feeling it." Ty said

"What do you mean you're not feeling it? You've been working all summer on that speech. I can't wait to hear it." Monica said

"It's boring."

"Not to me, not to your grandmother or your dad."

"I thought we were meeting him after?" He said hoping he still was.

"No way, he's coming. Then you guys are going camping. Remember?"

"He's gonna be late then everyones gonna see." He said looking out the window.

Monica wrapped her arm around him and ran her fingers through his hair "Look, he knows what time it start's. Don't worry, he'll be there." She told him softly. He didnt say anything. "Hey look at me." Ty looked over at his mom. "You got something on your face..."

"Where?"

Monica grabbed his face and kissed his cheek "Right there.." She kissed him over and over again.

Ty tried to push her away "Mom, no, stop!" He smiled

The bus dropped them off a block from Ty's school and they walked the rest of the way.

Ty's friends were waiting for him by the stairs "Bye." Monica said

Ty walked a little way before turning around "Oh wait. The speech things at four." He reminded his mom

"I know." She smiled "Come here you got something on your face." She leaned in but Ty pulled back.

"Mom.."

"What?"

"Please..." He glanced around making sure no one saw.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. cool guy."

He hurried and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Love you."

He waved goodbye before walking away and into the building.

She watched him leave before she left for work.

Monica hurried and got her coffee. Being a regular she didn't have to wait in line.

She said hi to the door man before making her way down to the basement.

She punched her card and stopped to chat for a moment with Keith the security. He was a little on the old side, black and always talked to Moncia in the morning before work "Anything good on?" She asked looking at the security camera's behind him.

Keith flipped the camera to a middle aged naked man that was standing out in the hall "Oh!"

"Yeah wife pushed him out the door twenty minutes ago."

"Having a nasty butt like that first thing in the morning, I'd kick him out too." Monica joked "Wait, I know him. He's one of my regulars, the...laktosintoleran one." She pointed out.

"I like what you name people. I wonder what you call me behind my back?" He said

Monica smiled "I call you God because you see everything and still smile." She said walking away.

"Ohh..." He laughed

Monica walked down the hall and to the locker room where they get changed. "Hey." She said to her friends Rachel before opening her locker right next to Rachel's and getting changed.

She shoved her everyday clothes in the locker then tied her apron.

"Did you hear who just got booted? Christina." Rachel said tying her shoes.

"Christina the first or Christina the assistant manager?" Monica asked

"Assistant manager. You know what that means?"

"Yeah, more work for us..."

"Wrong. It means we really need a new assistant manager." Rachel raised her eyes to Monica.

She didn't answer "Monica are you even listening?"

"Can I finish getting dressed please." She asked "Thank you." She continued to button up her dress.

"Hey you're the one that keeps saying about being the manager." Rachel pointed out tying her apron. "I'm just saying...this could be your chance."

Monica sat down on the bench and put on her white shoes. "Give me a break, alright? Their not gonna make a maid a manager." She said a little sad tying her shoes.

"You never know..."

They got together for the weekly meeting. And watched as the head of department started talking. "Christina Howards promotion has created a vaconcy that we've decided to fill with an in house presonel. Perpaps one of our butlers..."

"Excuse me Mr. Decstrum, can a maid apply?" Rachel asked speaking up. Monica glarred at her.

"Well technically if an employee has been here for more than three consecutive years then he or she is qualified to apply, so yes absoultly, way not. Anything is possible."

The maids started chattering around.

"Hear that, anything is possible." Rachel mummbled to Monica next to her grabbing an application from the table next to them and handing in to Monica.

"Yes he did." She mummbled back snatching it out of her hands hoping no one saw, putting it behind her back and glarring at Rachel. They looked back at Mr. Decstrum as he continued to talk.

"Alright new busness. Mr. Riley is checking out of 209. Mrs. Hammond is checking in. The Farris sister's are back, we will be watching them on surveillance, but watch all bath robes and don't leave your carts unattended. assemblyman Chandler Bing arrives today, he's gearing up his campain so his suit will be doubling as a conference center, with a liquar and coffee bar turning over every four hours. And he's bringing his large dog so we'll need proper attire. And finally Phoebe Buffay has switched from the Four Seasons. She requested a park view and favors purple orchids and lavender sents..."

**Please review to tell me what you think! This is basicly just like the movie if you've ever seen it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monica was about to leave for Ty's big speech she had to be at soon. But first she had to find her manager to sign her off.

She grabbed her form and headed for the room he was always in that time of the day. She walked in looking around "Sir I need you to sign off..." She heard glass brake and rushed around the corner. She found him in the bathroom. She sat her paper down on the sink to help him.

Monica grabbed the broken bottle of pills out of his hands that he got cut from. "Here let me help." She got some out for him and handed them to him "Oh my God your hands bleeding." She grabbed a rag and damped it with water. She then put it on his cut that was along his palm. "Here, squeeze tight."

His phone rang, he looked at it "...He's checked in early..."

Chandler walked in his suite with his dog and assistant Joey. He was reading off senitors that were running up against him in the campain. Chandler let his dog go off the leash. "Joey will you please stop naming names. I'm getting a headache." He said sitting down in the chair.

"Well you're a public figure. It happens." He said

"Joe their saying I was engaged. I was never engaged. Whose side are you on?" He said taking off his jacket

"Yours that's why you have to listen to me..." The dog started barking "I mean every now and again it might be nice."

Chandler got a frisbee and tossed it to his dog.

The manager came in "Welcome to the Beariton."

"Oh thank you."

"My name is Richard. If you need anything, please let me know." He said

"Thank you, this is Joey and the dog is Rufus.." He said

"Thank you very much, we'll call you if we need anything." Joey said as he left the suite. "Chandler can you look at me for a minute." Joey said "We're going to Madix's thing on Monday night." He told him

"No no Joey we're not." He said refusing to go.

"So you..." He shook his head turning away "This is when I wish your old man were here to back me up."

"What?"

"I said I wish your old man was here to back me up."

"My father had nothing, there was no use for that man."

"Your father knew what to do..."

Chandler threw the frisbee one last time before walking off. "Where are you going?" He asked turning around and finding Joey following him.

"It depends. Where are you going?" He asked

"Bathroom. Alone."

"Yeah. Okay great. Yeah. Call me if you need anything." He said as Chandler continued to walk to the bathroom.

He shut the bathroom doors behind him and went over to the toliet seat putting up the seat lid.

Monica gasped.

Chandler turned "Oh!"

Monica got up off the floor and grabbed her cleaning stuff "Oh my God I'm sorry Sir." She said before leaving quickly with her head low shutting the door trying not to smile.

"Th-Thank you." Chandler said once she left.

Once Monica left the suite she let out her laugh she held in.

She put everything back in her cart then walked back to where her manager was. "Sir..." She grabbed the pills out of her pocket and gave them to him.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. I'm so clumsy."

"Don't worry about it. Happens to all of us. Here..." She unwrapped a band-aid and put it on his cut. "There you are." She looked behind him at dry-cleaning clothes that were hanging. "Where do those go?" She asked

"Phoebe Buffay, large suite. She just checked in. She requested it immediately." He said getting up and going over to them.

"No let me get them." Monica said cutting him off.

"Thank you." He said sitting back down and watching her leave.

Monica carried the clothes to the room they belonged and put them neatly in the closet for the person they belonged to.

Phoebe was in the room talking on the phone when she looked at Monica pick up a pair of black pants "Oh that needs pressing."

Monica nodded "Okay." She then carried out some dirty clothes. Phoebe stopped her and Moncia turned around and put them back. She hung up the phone "Um excuse me..." She started. Getting Monica's attention "Could you hold those two outfits?"

Monica grabbed two and held them up for her "These two?"

Phoebe looked at them "I just can't tell without the stockings..." She looked up at Monica "Could I ask you a favor?"

Monica looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I know this isn't part of your job, and I never ask but I'm just so..." She paused

"It's okay."

"Oh your such a doll. Um..would you run down to Madison and get me three pairs of panty holes?"

"Well someone else usely does that, you could just..."

"Yeah but things will get lost in translation." Phoebe said cutting her off. "Please."

Monica hesitated before anwsering "Okay..." She said turning around

"Thank you so much." She said as Monica walked off "Oh and can you send someone else up to finish the unpacking please?"

Monica turned around to face her "Right way..." Then she left rolling her eyes once she left the room.

She went down the hall a little and could hear voices. She saw the Farris sister's were at a maid's cart getting shampoo bottles and putting them in their purses.

She didn't bother saying anything. She went a little way more and found Rachel in a doorway painting her nails "Hey where's the fire?"

"No where. I just got sent down to run an errand and I'm already late." She said quickly giving her the clothes she was holding. "So do me a favor and get these pressed for me alright?"

Rachel nodded "Sure in my spare time..."

"By the way eleven'o'clock..." She looked behind her "Two poodles raiding your cart." She said walking off

Rachel looked around the corner "Two what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Monica hurried down to the lobby and to the front desk. She stopped in front waiting as the clerk behind was on the was in a hurry and not a second to spare she saw that this lady wasn't getting off the phone anytime soon so she glanced behind her and decided she would do it herself.

Going behind the desk the clerk stopped her. "Excuss me you can't be back here." She said "So could you just step away..." She waved her off. "Away...away, away.."

Monica put her hands up in defence and backed up going back to the front of the desk. She waited once again to be assited. Seeing that this was not a busness call she was on but a personal one.

"Okay sorry...no you, no you. Aha...aha...get out!"

Monica was growing impaitent "Excuss me..."

"Just a moment." The clerk told her. She went back to her call "I have custermer's so go on quick..."

Monica looked at her in disbelief.

"Aha, aha. No he didn't...no he didn't!"

Monica looked at her again "Can I just ask you one question!..."

"You know what ma'am. You have to wait." She told her. "Okay!" She sighed continuing her call.

Monica couldn't take it any longer. She went behind the counter "Hey!" She said getting the clerk's attention who had her back to her on the phone.

"You can't be back here."

"I'll take that!" Monica took the phone out of her hands and hung it up for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, I know we're sister's in the service busness and all. And being that I'm in kind of a rush I suggest you, start serving your 'low end custimer's' because that is after all why you're here." She told her off "Unless we're not good enough for you to serve? In which case I'm sure your manager is." She put her hand on her hip knowing that she has won her little argument. "What do you say ladies and I right or am I right?" She raised her voice a little turning back to the line of ladies on the other side of the counter.

"You're right!" They cheered.

She turned back to the lady and smiled.

Once serviced Monica basicly ran to the outside of the hotel where she told Ross to meet her so they can go to Ty's speech together.

Rushing down the street's of New York Monica's phone rang she looked at it and answered it "Hello?" Ross saw her face turn "What! You said you'll be at this one! What about this weekend? No Pete don't do this to me again. He's counting on you...Pete! Pete!" Monica looked at the phone and saw that he hung up "Damn it."

Ross looked at her "What?"

"Nothing, let's just go." She said walking a little faster to the school.

Ty looked around the room from behind the curtain's. He didn't see his mom or dad anywhere. He was starting to worry.

A couple minutes later the audience was clapping as a speech just ended "And next is Ty Geller." The speaker said.

The audience clapped again as Ty stood up and walked up to the mike.

He looked around about to start as he saw his mom and uncle walk in and to their seats.

Monica waved and smiled at him before sitting down.

Ty watched as everyone starred at him. He bowed his head and started "Richard Nickson..." He paused "Was a man with many controdiction's...ev-even though he's remembered in history, he's the only persident to resign..." He stopped when he heard the kids behind him giggling "He's forum policy's, and he's relations...opened up the..." He tried think of what was next. "Western door to Eastern..." He stook his head "I mean Eastern door to Western tise." The kids started laughing harder.

Ty turned around and starred at them feeling embarrassed. He looked back at his mom trying to continue. "Um...the bombing was...Richard Nickson was born in..." He looked down at the podium. Then back up at his mom. He messed up and there's no turning back.

Monica nodded to him telling him to continue, that it was okay and sounded great. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Her smile started fading when Ty looked at her with sad eyes. Ty looked at everyone slowly. He couldn't do it anymore. He left the podium and walked off slowly to the backstage.

Monica saw this and got up to go with him in the back.

Ty was searching through his bag for his walk-man when Monica came back.

She went over to him and sat down beside him on the step "Hey baby..." She rubbed his back soothingly.

"They were all laughing at me." He muttered "And I lost my words."

"They weren't laughing honey."

"I never wanna do that again." He told her

Monica moved and kneeled down in front of him. "Hey...It will be better next time." She assured him.

He turned away "No.."

"We can talk about it later." She said softly "Because I got something for you.." She smiled and reached in her bag for a small wrapped gift. She tried handing it to him "Come on I know you wanna open it..." She teased him.

He didn't smile, he didn't look up. He just turned back towards her and gave her a hug.

"Aww..." Monica hugged him back "...I'm sorry." She said into his hair.

After awhile Ty pulled back "Where's dad?"

Monica looked at his sad eyes and tilted her head "He couldn't make it...He's got a lot of stuff to do at work. I'm sorry. So you can hang out with me at the hotel this weekend." She told him

Ty just bowed his head and looked at his head phones in his hands from his walk-man.

**What do you think? Chandler will be in soon, I'm going to try speeding it up so hopefully you don't give up on this story before then...it will get better. I've been having problems with my internet so it might take a while for me to update any of my stories :(**


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend Monica brought Ty to work with her. He wasn't to thrilled about it.

That's why Monica made him bring activities to bring with him to do.

They walked in together and Monica brought him to the work office where clothes will be brought down to be pressed and bills be taken care of so that her friend Nancey would watch him while she had to work. "Thanks again." She told her.

"No problem, we're going to have fun aren't we Ty?" She smiled down at him as he took a seat in the spinning chair. He nodded.

Monica gave a small smile "He brought books and puzzles..." She said taking off his book bag from his back.

Ty was facing the window, he looked like he just saw that puppy dog commercial where they're getting beat and no one could help them...he looked sad.

Monica bent down to the side of him. "I'm sorry honey." She said softly rubbing his back.

"It's not your fault." He mumbled quietly

She stood back up knowing there was nothing she could do to fix this. Monica kissed him on the back of his head, she knew he was really looking forward in going camping with his dad. She sighed and looked back at Nancey "If you need anything I'm on 20." She told her

She nodded.

Monica then left to start getting ready.

She was working alongside Rachel today sense it wasn't that busy. They stocked up their carts for the day.

Once done they walked out of the storage room and down the hall.

Phoebe was in a hurry and she rushed down the hall trying to find someone. "Hey!" She stopped Monica "Aren't you the maid I had yesterday?"

Monica nodded "Yes ma'am."

"Great! I need another favor. Can you go down and get my white pressed coat that's in the closet?" She asked

"Sure." Monica said not too thrilled about it.

"Thank you." Phoebe said reaching in her purse for a tip to give her. "You're the best." She handed her the cash and walked away.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked watching her walk away.

Monica started pushing her cart again "She's the Goddess." She joked "She's the one in the park suite. You too actually have a lot in common." She told her.

Rachel looked at Monica "Oh yea? Then why am I the one wearing the maid uniform." She joked

"What I meant was she also has a boyfriend whose she has been with for a while and still hasn't popped the..." She explained

"The cherry? Cause then we'd be identical." She said

Monica stopped and glarred at her.

"What are you looking at?"

Monica got out her key and unlocked the door that she was in front of. "I meant the question. My God is your mind always..." She gave Rachel a look waving her arms around trying to find the right word "...on..the pepperoni?" She opened the door and walked in.

Rachel laughed knowing it was true. "That's right." She walked in right behind her.

Ty was bored out of his mind. He was playing with the toy action figures, just banging them together not really caring. He sighed thinking of something he could do...

Monica was making the bed while Rachel was talking "Alright here's the difference between me and the Goddess." She said testing out all the different perfume on the dresser "She's playing games to trick them into wanting her..."

"And you're what?"

"No. I'm working hard for the money." She said simply. Smelling the perfume she just sprayed on. . "Speaking of which..." She put down the bottle "Did you hand in your application for the managment?" She asked now going over to the clothes.

Monica sighed. "Yeah...umm.." She stopped, seeing Rachel looking through her clothes "What are you doing?"

"Eww...dahlia, nice!"

"No no no! Come on, get out of there."

"Relax I'm just taking a little peek they're going back anyway."

Monica shook her head "You know you're gonna get us in trouble!" She said now fluffing the pillows.

Rachel opened the protective bag the outfit was in "Hello ladies..." She unhooked it and took it out.

"Leave that stuff alone, you know you're suppose to be helping me."

"Oh My God, Mon you've got to feel this!" She said rubbing it with her fingers going over to Monica by the bed. "It's like butter..." She said tossing the clothes on the bed.

Monica looked at the price tag "Oh my God!" She said "This stuff is like thousands of dollars." She whispered loudly.

Rachel looked at it "For one white outfit?" She asked amazed that things could cost that much. "How do they keep it clean?" She grabbed the pants and looked at it then put it up to Monica "Their a 6, you're a 6..."

"What are you doing!?" Rachel tried to untie her apron "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh! We need shoes!" She said looking around and picking them up "Size 9, perfect!"

"I'm a 7 and a half." She said trying to put the clothes back on the hanger.

"Which means your an 8. Put on some thick socks and you're good to go." She said

"That's it, put this stuff back!"

"Not until you try them on."

"I can't try on her clothes!" Monica said a little frustrated at the moment.

"They're not her's. She rented them...technically they're being abandoned. Come on when will you ever get to try on thousands again?" Rachel tried talking her into it.

Ty got up off the chair and walked over to Nancey "Hey Nancey, what are you doing?" He asked

"Hey, I'm just fixing up this outfit." She told him.

"What's for lunch?" He then asked

"Saturday...hot dogs." She told him.

Ty sat there for a while before walking away "Where are you going?" She asked

"...Around."

"Okay, stay close." She yelled after him.

Chandler got his leash out about to take Rufus for a walk.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked

"I'm taking him for a walk." He said putting the leash on.

"No no no. We still have a lot to do we have that meeting with Cameron Davis. You can take him later."

"Come on it will be real quick." He looked down at his dog "Come on..."

"Wait wait wait, were are you going?" He asked rushing after him. "Do you have a problem with him?"

"Yes I have a problem with this guy. He's the same guy that ran against me before." He said walking away.

"Yeah but he's not speaking until 1:30. you'll pass him up. Don't even have to see him." They walked out the door together.

Ty walked in the elevator with his head phones on. He pressed number 20 where his mom would be. And waited.

"Look I know you don't wanna go to this. But unlike you I actually care if you win or not." Joey said following Chandler over to the elevators.

"Let's just give up."

"No we are not giving up. I won't let you. Look we go to the meeting then Madxes thing on Monday night then we're done. We can leave." The doors opened and they walked in.

Ty was about to get off until he saw two men walk in the elevator with a dog. He smiled, backed up and bent down to pet him.

"You know you have people that can walk your dog for you."

"Joey I know, but I wanna walk my own dog." Chandler said

Ty couldn't help but keep smiling when the dog started to lick his face.

Chandler heard someone laugh. He looked down at his dog and saw a little boy there smiling. "He's friendly." He told him "His name is Rufus."

"Hey Rufus." He patted the dog.

"So what are you listening too?" Chandler asked the boy.

Ty took off his head phones "Hooty and the Blow Fish."

"Hooty and the Blow Fish?" Chandler questioned. "Cool...What's your name?" He asked

"Ty."

"Nice to meet you Ty. I'm Chandler..."

"I'm Italin and no one in particlular." Joey said looking at Chandler.

"I know who you are." Ty told them.

"Yeah? What do you know?"

"I know that you're thinking of running for State Senator. I know your voting record and your consistent stand on environmetal causes."

Chandler nodded amazed at how much a little boy knows about him.

"Look I hate to interrupt but..."

"Are you Republican?"

"Yes..." Chandler answered slowly

"Why?" Joey asked

Ty shrugged "Richard Nickson was Republican." He said

"So what?" Joey said

"He lied." Ty said simply

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Who told you to ask these questions?" Joey asked wondering if he may be from the Press.

"Nobody."

"What Press are you with?"

Ty looked at him "I'm 10." He stated

"What about your parents are they Democratic or Republican?"

"What's the difference these days?"

Chandler started to laugh "I love this kid."

Joey glarred at hm "Yeah, what's not to love."

The elevator doors opened and Joey got out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk Rufus." Chandler said also getting out.

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"If my mom says okay can I come?" Ty asked again.

"Umm, sure where's your mom?"

"Back on 20, park suite."

"Umm..."

"No you know what we're in a hurry, he doesn't have time." Joey said

"You know what. He's in a hurry, I'm fine." He said pointing to the dog. "Here you take Rufus for a walk." He said handing the leash over to Joey.

"What?"

"I'll walk with you. I forgot his freesbe." Chandler said walking back in the elevator with Ty.

Joey looked down at the dog.

**What did you think? I'm hoping you're liking it because there is a lot more to come...**


	5. Chapter 5

Monica came out of the bathroom with the outfit on. Rachel was speachless when she saw it on her "Mon...it suits you, you look so hot in that." Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?" Monica asked

Rachel just nodded.

They stood there looking at the outfit on Monica when there was a knock on the door.

Monica's eyes got wide. "Oh My God! She's back already! She can't see me in this!" Monica said panicked

"Calm down!" Rachel tried to shush her. "Go back there, I'll answer the door." Rachel told her going over to the door. She took a deep breath and looked back to make sure Monica was out of sight before answering the door.

Rachel opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "It's just Ty!" She yelled back at Monica who came back out when she heard it was just her son.

"Ty, what are you doing?" She asked looking at him. Monica looked up at the man that walked in behind her son.

"Hey mom this is Chandler. He has a dog and I'm gonna go walk with him if you say okay, okay?" He said

Chandler looked at her "Hello."

"Hi." Monica said not taking her eyes off him.

"Can I please go mom? Please please please." He begged

Chandler took this moment and walked closer to her and extended his hand "I'm Chandler Bing." He smiled

Monica was speechless still starring at him so Rachel said something "Phoebe?" She said not using her real name incase someone heard and saw her with the outfit still on. "You want your coat?" She asked going over to get it.

Monica looked back at her "What?"

Rachel started to put it on her "Weren't you just saying what a beautiful day it was?" Rachel said

Monica didn't budge she was too busy looking at Chandler. She let Rachel put the white coat on her.

Rachel wrapped the coat on her tighter "Weren't you saying how you wanted to stretch your legs?" She smiled

Monica looked at her "Oh yeah..." Monica said not really knowing it.

"Well if your husband wouldn't mind..."

"She doesn't have a husband." Ty said cutting in.

"I don't have a husband." Monica repeated too caught up in the moment.

Chandler smiled "Well if your free. Come with us."

"Yeah. Come on mom, lets go." Ty said taking her hand and leading her out the door

Rachel started pushing her from behind to move faster.

Monica looked back at her friend with worry "I can't." She whispered only so she heard.

Rachel ignored her and grabbed the sun glasses off the desk. She walk out the door.

Chandler and Ty walked down the hall as Moncia stopped in the doorway and Rachel handed her the glasses "Put these on."

Monica took them from her and hurried to put them on.

Rachel then pushed her friend out and down the hall. "Have a good time." She smiled as she watched her nervous friend walk down the hallway to catch up with the other two.

"Come on mom." Ty said.

They turned a corner "Mr. Bing."

Monica stopped Ty and bent down in front of him trying to hide her face from her manager that just stopped Chandler.

Monica was shaking with nerves. "Be cool okay?"

Ty nodded and grabbed something from Monica's sleeve "What's this?" He asked

Monica quickly grabbed the price tag from his hands and put it back in "If that slips out again, tuck it back in for me." She told him and stood up walking quickly in the elevator that just opened.

Ty followed after then the Farris sister's that were in the hall, Chandler and finally her boss "Here, I'll go with you." He said walking in.

Monica tried to hide her face behind Ty. The Ferris sisters were talking and Chandler was playing with the freesbe he got for Rufus.

Mr. Decstrum, Monica's manager turned slightly causing Monica to quickly hide directly behind him so he didn't see her.

Once the elevator doors opened and everyone got out and went their seprate ways Monica breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't get caught.

They went outside the hotel where Chandler was then bonbarted by cameras and the Press. "Go ahead." He told Monica who pushed her away pasted everyone with Ty.

"Does she have a name?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she your affair Mr. Bing?"

"This is none of your business. She has an unidentified name, yes." He said "If you guys leave us alone I'll let you in to the confrence. You can have ten minutes with me there."

"Open bar?" Someone asked

He smiled "Yeah right." He then made his way around them. No one following. Chandler found Joey with his dog. He took Rufus from him.

"Now Chandler don't get to caught up with her. You need to be back here at 1:30, that's when It starts." Chandler nodded not really caring at the moment and gave Joey the rest of the day off to do what he pleased.

Monica was walking in the park with Ty.

"I just borrowed them. Nice ha?" She said "Don't say anthing though..."

"Hey!" Chandler ran up to them with Rufus.

Monica turned around and saw Chandler come up "Hey." She smiled and took off her glasses.

"Hey Rufus." Ty said letting go of Monica's hand to pet him

"I don't know how you do it. All those paparazzi. I couldn't do it."

Chandler smiled "Yeah I'm use to it. Sometimes it could get annoying though."

"Can I take him?" Ty asked Chandler

"Sure." He handed Ty the leash. "Go ahead."

"Be careful okay? And stay close." Monica said as he started to walk a little further ahead of them.

"I will."

Monica turned and looked at Chandler "Thanks for all this." She said walking beside him.

"No problem."

"He's been a little down lately. He had to give a speech at school yesterday and he-he messed it up." She said sadly "It was bad..."

"Speechs can be hard. What happened?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm not really sure. He just kind of froze and ran off stage. And now he has this thing about speaking in front of large crowds. He gets all freaked out." Monica told him. She was starting to feel out of place with the outfit. She tried agusting the shirt but that didn't really help.

"I always get nervous when I go on too." He said looking down at his feet continuing to walk.

Monica looked at him "Really?" She was shocked. He spoke in front of people all the time. Running for Senitor and all.

"Yeah." He nodded "It's hard going up in front of a ton of people you don't know and say what you believe. You are afraid you might say the wrong thing, or not say what they expect and want." He said

"Wow..." Monica was suprised that someone that looked so comfortable in front of the camera could feel that way.

They walked in silent for a while until they heard someone shout. "Mr. Bing?"

Chandler turned around to see someone come up to him with three other dogs in hand. "Hey." He gave her a warm smile. Monica walked on the other side of Chandler trying to hide her face. Pertending to look around.

She smiled back "Joey said to find you in the park and get Rufus off your hands." She told them "Can I?"

"Sure." He said

Ty came over with Rufus who was basicly dragging him around. He went straight to the other dogs. He handed her the leash. He then turned back to his mom "Mom can I go play?"

Without looking at him she waved "Yeah go ahead." Chandler saw this but didn't bother to say anything.

"This is for you." The lady with the dogs handed Chandler an envelope.

Monica glanced behind her once the girl left making sure it was okay to show her face again. She watched as Chandler opened it to reveal a letter that all it said on it was fifteen minutes.

Chandler sighed. It was from Joey, that he knew for sure. He turned to Monica "You wanna sit down?" He asked ignoring the letter.

"Oh, sure."

Chandler guided her to a near by bench.

Monica was nervous about sitting down on a dirty park bench with a white suit. She grabbed a magazine that was sitting aside and opened it to sit on. She was about to sit down when she saw what was on the front cover. "Oh Lord, I almost sat on your face." She giggled "It's right there." She and turned it the other way. Then sat down next to Chandler.

There was an awkward silence between them until Chandler looked at Monica "Ty is a terrific kid." He said

Monica smiled "Thanks. I'm pretty crazy about him."

Chandler rested his arm on the back of the bench "I have never met a ten year old boy who is an expert on President Nickson."

Monica smiled "Yeah. No, last year he study a lot about the Presidents and their life stories." She told him "And now he's become obsessed with the politics and the music. Last month he was reading the Kissenger Biography."

"You're kidding."

"No." Chandler laughed "I'm waiting for him to discover another hobby, until then..." She shrugged and looked at him "I'm learning a lot." Monica smiled

"I think it's great."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do."

She smiled

Ty ran up to them and sat on the other side of Monica "Hey Mom I threw a stick up in the air and Rufus caught it." He said with a smile on his face amazed.

"Really?" She smiled seeing how amuzed he was about it.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go do it again." He said and ran off.

Monica laughed. Chandler smiled "So how long are you in town for?" He asked next

"Umm..." Monica thought for a moment "Not sure."

"Do you always stay at the Beresford?"

Monica looked away for a second than back "Sometimes I feel like I live there." She said smiling hoping he didn't get any signs out of her that she was the maid, working. Not some rich person on vacation.

"So what brings you here?"

"Work..." She said dodging his gaze.

"What do you do?" Chandler asked wanting to know more about her life.

Monica didn't hear Chandler she was too busy looking at this person in the distance. He had a camera and was looking right at them. Monica stood up quickly and walked away "Oh my God!" She tried covering her face.

"What?" He asked worried getting up after her.

"There's someone by the tree." She said

Chandler looked that way "Oh that's Eddie. Paparazzi. I can't get rid of him." He said ignoring him and walking away.

Monica uncovered her face "Oh..." She sighed, releaved

"He works for someone who is running up against me in the election." He explained

"Oh God!" She turned slightly "Ty!" She called for him.

Chandler looked down at Monica's butt and laughed.

Ty ran up to his Mom and Chandler.

"I just realized that..." He tried reaching for something but Monica turned

"Excuss me?"

"I'm sorry but my face is..."

"What? What's wrong with your face?"

"It's stuck to your..."

"What's that?" Ty asked pointing to the magazine stuck to Monica's butt.

Monica looked behind her. "Oh God, Oh God!" She said "Get it off."

Chandler ripped it off Monica.

She quickly turned to make sure it didn't leave a mark "Did I get anything on it?" She asked nervous

Chandler looked at her "It's prefect." He said slowly

Monica looked at him.

She wrapped her arm around Ty and they started to walk.

"Don't believe everything you read." Chandler said motioning to the magazine.

"Any of it true?"

"Well it's, complicated." He said picking up his speed "I wanna show you something.."

They followed "Okay."

A while later they were on top of this huge mountin where they could see the whole city. "It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah and have you noticed...paparazzi free." He smiled

Monica laughed

"Everytime I have to make a speech, and I get nervous..."

Ty looked at him "You get nervous?"

Chandler smiled "Sure. Everyone gets nervous."

"See Ty, he gets nervous too." Monica said

"I don't know about you but sometimes when I have to stand up infront of people my heart races and I can't remember my words." He told Ty.

Ty looked back at his Mom "Same with me." He said looking back at Chandler.

"Really, same with you?"

He nodded "Yeah."

"Wow."

"What do you do?"

"What do I do?...I'll show you." He sat down on the rocks. Ty followed and watched him grab something out of his pocket. "I hold on to this."

"A paper clip?" He questioned

"See, this draws all my attention from everyone in the room, to just me. All my focus and nerves go into the paper clip. Then what's left is...my speech."

"Wow." Ty said

Monica bent down next to Ty "So maybe you'll try again?"

Ty completely ignored the question when he asked "Hey can we go see the penguins?"

Moncia sighed and looked at her watch.

"Come on Mom." Chandler peered in.

She smiled "Five minutes."

Ty jumped up, already making his way to them.

Monica stood back up with Chandler "You're a bad influence." She joked

"Really?"

She laughed.

They walked off together.

**What are you thinking so far? Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ty was following the penguins move as Monica and Chandler stood aside and talked.

"They are like little fat, short guys in tuxedos." Chandler said causing Monica to laugh. He looked at her "Speaking of guys in tuxedos. There's this thing Monday night. It's black ties, twenty-five hundred dollars a plate, wanna go?"

Monica looked at him in shock "Twenty-five hundred dollars a plate." She repeated

He nodded.

"I hope you get to keep the plate." She smiled

He laughed "Well you can if you want."

Monica laughed "What is it for?"

"It's for an inner city liberal camgian. Something I support. It's a big benefit that Madix throughs every year. It's not as boring as it sounds." He looked at her again "Are you interested?" Chandler was nervous asking her out to something that big so soon. Expectually sense he just met her. But she seemed so perfect and funny, it didn't make him nervous.

Monica looked at him thinking "Wait a minute, Madix, isn't that the guy who hired the editor to get pictures of you?"

He hesitated "Yes it is." He said slowly

"Why would you go?"

"I go because, well it's exposure." He said truthfully

She nodded "I don't care how much you have to pay for dinner you shouldn't have to expose yourself up no matter what the cause." Monica told him

He turned to her "So why don't you tell me what you really think."

"You really want me to tell you what I think?"

"Yep." Chandler nodded smiling

"Okay, if this Madix guy really wants to help, why doesn't he take the twenty-five hundred plate and give it to the inner city schools, and eat a little bit lighter that day." Monica said

Chandler smiled. "So, why don't you come with me that day and tell him yourself?"

She looked away then back again "Monday?...I'm busy." She told him "Sorry."

"You're busy...or you can't?" He asked wanting her to go "Can you change it?"

She looked into her eyes "It's complicated." She said "Which reminds me I gotta go." She looked towards Ty next to her "Come on Ty, we gotta go." She grabbed his hand

"Ahh Mom." He whined

"We gotta go we're gonna be late."

"Do we have to?"

She glanced back towards Chandler before leaving "Bye."

He smiled watching her go.

Chandler hesitated before going after her "Phoebe!"

Monica turned around hearing his voice, thinking he's talking to her.

"You can't go now. We haven't seen the monkeys." He said

"Sorry." She extended her hand "It was nice meeting you. Chandler Bing."

He shook her hand. It sent shivers all down his back.

She broke away "We're late, we gotta go." She grabbed Ty's hand again

"Wait." Chandler stopped them before they left.

He pulled something out of his pocket "Here Ty..." Bending down Chandler handed him a hand full of paper clip. "Don't use them all in one speech." He smiled

Ty looked up at him "Thanks."

Monica smiled. She loved how sweet he was to Ty.

Monbica quickly got back to the hotel and changed. She told Rachel everything that happened.

"It's complicated? That's what you told him." Rachel said hanging back up the clothes Monica just took off.

"Well it is. What am I suppose to do? Make his bed with me in it? Come on, he thinks I'm a guest here."

"Alright, fine, you win. Just tell me what he was like." Rachel said smiling

Monica couldn't help but smile. "Really cute, hot...sexy."

Rachel smiled "Yeah?"

"Nice lips." Monica whispered

"What about the hands? Were they big?"

Monica's eyes got wide "Rach!" She scolded making sure no one over heard. "They were perfect." She said more quietly

"Mon he could be the guy." Rachel said

"Monica?"

They both stopped talking and looked towards where the persons voice was coming from "Monica Geller are you back there?" She said again

"Oh My God." Monica quickly grabbed the clothes and threw them in the locker before the person came back looking for her.

Rachel quickly put Monica's apron on.

"What are you doing?"

Monica and Rachel looked at her.

"What? Um..I spilt something on my apron." Monica said straightening it out "And she was just helping me tie it."

She nodded "Mr. Decstrum wants to see you in his office. Right now." She said then left.

Monica looked at Rachel with worried eyes. "Oh shit." She breathed

Chandler walked back into his suite where there were people fixing his T.V. set including Richard Burk, and Joey was pacing "Oh good you're here. Let's review the last hour shall we. Delgoto killed. While you were out walking that stupid dog!""

Chandler sat down on the couch. "Hey do you got a pen that works?" He asked Joey

"Oh yeah sure." He pulled out the one in his shirt pocket "Anything else you need?" He asked with sarcasum.

"No thanks." Joey turned around and threw the pen with anger. Chandler contniued to write the letter in front of him "Hey Richard, I need his letter sent to the Park Suite. To a young lady named Phoebe." He said standing up and handing him the letter "Can you handle that for me?"

"Yes of course Sir."

"Thank you." He walked into the other room.

Joey followed "Whose Phoebe?"

"A girl I met." Chandler went to the table and got a cup of coffee "You wanted me to have an esscort for Madix Monday night. So I asked her."

"Yeah but I was thinking more along the lines of a blind date." Joey said. Chandler walked back out. Joey followed "Just make sure she is not married, sick, or a Democrate. Okay, did you check?"

Chandler wasn't really paying attention. Suprised. He called Rufus over.

"Great." Joey walked over to a clerk that was making sure everything was to his liking. "Excuss me." He called him over "I need you to figure out who Phoebe is. She is in the Park Suite." He said in a hush tone "Thank you." He left

Mr. Burk put the letter down on the table right by the door in Phoebe Buffay's room and left.

Monica waited outside of Mr. Decstrums office. She was bitting her nails. She was so nervous that someone saw her and now she is going to get fired. She can't lose her job.

He opened the door "Come in." Monica did so.

Someone shut the door behind her. "I assume you know the reason you have been called down." He said

Monica nodded slowly "Yes Sir." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She knew she should have never listened to Rachel and put that outfit on.

He looked at her "Do you know what the foundation of a great hotel is?" He asked stricked

Monica could barely breath. She was sweating from head to toe. "Um..." She looked around "Location?"

"Loyalty and trust."

She nodded. She felt like she could die right here on the spot. Someone was stabbing her right in the gut, she was so nervous, she was sick.

"Would you say those are qualities you possess?"

"I would, yes Sir."

He nodded and looked to the person standing beside him "Mrs. Burns agrees. And she has urged me to consider you."

Monica was now confused.

"We had no idea you were interested in Managment until Ms. Green brought us your application." Mrs. Burns said

Monica breathed a sigh of relief.

"But the thing is, you forgot your Social and your Mothers maiden name." She said grabbing a pen for her to fill it in.

Monica couldn't believe this.

**What do you think so far? For those people that are confused when Chandler says Monica's name is Phoebe...it's because Rachel said it was Phoebe in case Monica's name got around and people saying she was the maid not a guest. Please Review! It will get better. Right now I bet you think it's kind of boring. Let me know how soon you want me to update :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Monica and Ty got take out that night and walked home. "What we did today was wrong."

"Well you didn't really lie, not technically."

"Now you're trying to sound like Richard Nickson, listen, letting someone believe something thats not; is just as much as a lie as a lie is. I let him think that I was staying in the suite not cleaning it. I'm the maid Ty." She told him

"Mom I'd hate to brake it to you but I don't think he's after your money."

Monica stopped and looked at him "I can't believe you just said that." She laughed

Ty smiled

They walked up to the door to their apartment "Grab the keys out of my pocket please. This bag is hot."

Morning came around and Ty went to work with Monica again.

They walked in the hotel, Monica let Ty punch her card. Then she brought him to Keith the 'Secerity Camera Watcher' to watch him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She was about to leave until she looked over and saw the paper. Monica quickly grabbed it "Can I borrow this?" She asked

"Of course."

"Thank you." She backed up "Behave honey, bye." She hurried out the door.

Sense Monica was running a little late, she missed the weekly maid meeting. She got there right when it ended and found Rachel "Have you seen this?" She asked handing her the paper.

"No what is it?" She looked at it "So."

"So? What if someone sees this. I could get fired." She said panicked

"Mon relax. You can barely tell who it is." She said

"So, it's the front page of the paper." Monica said looking around her.

"Geez Mon, you do one spontaneous thing and you freak out."

Monica grabbed her arms "Do you understand how bad this is?"

"It's going to be okay." Rachel hugged her "Come on, we gotta get ready."

Chandler was having lunch with some of his colleagues when Joey came by "Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure." Chandler got up and they walked a little ways so they wouldn't be heard.

Joey opened the paper he was holding "What the hell is this!" He said quietly but angry.

Chandler looked at it.

"Do you know what this is gonna do to your career? This is what you do when you don't listen to me and go out into the city where people can see you. I'm already getting phone calls from all over asking about her identity, her background, who the kid is." He said getting louder "Just start focusing on you instead of her!"

Chandler sighed "I can't." He said leaving and going back to his table leaving Joey alone.

Phoebe was in her appartment doing her daily exercise with her friend. She had a trainer there helping her. "And release. Let's do it again..." He said

"And squeeze the circle, tighter and tighter and tighter..."

Monica walked in the Park Suite. "I'm sorry, I'll come back." She said seeing Phoebe on the floor with a ring inbetween her legs.

Phoebe release "No that's okay, come on in." He told her. "Just work around us."

Monica nodded and walked in.

Phoebe started crying.

"Oh sweetie, what is it?" Her friend Kayla asked

Phoebe sat up "He hasn't called me, not my cell or the hotel. So last night I called him and...it was terrible. I can't talk about it now...it was like cheap wine." She said

"Should we do some floor work ladies?" The trainer cut in.

"Go on I'm listening." Kayla said

She nodded "I heard her in the background."

"Who? The cheap wine?"

"His Ex. She was laughing." Phoebe said looking at Kayla.

Monica went into the other room and slightly closed the door. She was trying not to listen to what they were saying as she made the bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Someones here." The trainer said.

Richard walked in. "I have a message from a Mr. Chandler Bing..."

"Chandler Bing!" Kayla said shooked

Phoebe fixed her hair.

"As in Chandler Bing?" Kayla said a little louder.

Monica stopped when she heard Chandler's name being said in the other room.

Richard nodded "He asked for a Phoebe in the Park Suite and was wondering if you had an anwser for his lunch invitation, that I placed in your room yesterday." He said

Phoebe and Kayla looked at each other and stood up.

"I think that's enough exercises for today, thank you." Kayla said

"In my room?" Phoebe asked

"Yes. Yesterday." Richard grabbed the letter that was still on the table by the door and handed it to her.

"You charged me for the whole hour." The trainer said

"For lunch?" Phoebe asked opening the letter.

He nodded

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with anything else?"

"Get out!" Kayla yelled at the trainer.

"Where?" Phoebe asked

"In his suite."

Monica was getting closer and closer to the door, she was listening to what they were saying while 'cleaning the wall'. She couldn't believe what was being said

"This is amazing." Kayla said

"Should I give him an answer?" Richard asked

"Yes! Tell him yes, what time?" Kayla said cutting in.

Phoebe was in shock.

"1:00 p.m."

"She'll be there. Thank you." She said moving him out the door.

"When did you talk to Chandler Bing?" She then asked looking at a very excited Phoebe.

"I saw him last summer. I knew we had a moment." She smiled reading the letter "Can you spare an hour please." She smiled at his words.

"Do you think he saw you in the hall?" Kayla asked

Monica smiled at what the letter said. She knew she couldn't go, but knowing that it was really meant for her made her smile.

"I don't care. What should I wear?" She asked

Monica's eyes got wide. She was in the room with her closet and knew they would come in. She has to act like she didn't hear a thing. Monica ran in the other room. Once Phoebe walked in, Monica walked back out trying to hurry out.

"Oh, Monica, thank God you're here. I need a favor, it's urgent." She said stopping her "Could you run downstairs and get those outfits you got for me yesterday?" Phoebe turned to Kayla "There's this beautiful all white suit that I..."

"Actually they are still in the closet." Monica said cutting her off "I thought that you might want a second look."

Phoebe smiled "You are good. Thank God. You should be a personal assistant." She said going over to her closet to get them.

Kayla rolled her eyes "She's a maid." She followed Phoebe

"Actually I'm looking for a position..." She said quietly walking away to the next room to clean.

Phoebe grabbed the clothes and held them up in front of the mirror deciding which one looked better "What do you think?"

"Oh they are both gorgeous." Kayla said going over to her. "Let's see...how about the pants, open sandles, see through blouse, colored bra and I'd carry the coat for affect." She smiled

Phoebe looked at it wondering. "Monica?" She looked behind Kayla.

"Yes?" She looked up from what she was doing.

Kayla rolled her eyes "She barely speaks English."

Monica turned back to the bed and mumbled something behind her back.

What?" Kayla asked

She stood up and looked at Phoebe "Excuss me."

"Monica, what do you think?"

"Umm...what about the beaded skirt with that beige crochet halter top you have hanging in the closet?" She said not wanting her to wear the same outfit she wore when she was out with Chandler "You know, casual, sexy, no stockings. Definitely ditch the coat, it sends the wrong message. It looks like you're going some place." She looked towards Kayla "Besides that whole see through blouse with the colored bra thing..." She glarred at her "Reads a little desperate, older gal, trying too hard don't you think?"

Kayla looked at her. She hated this bitch.

Monica looked back at Phoebe "And you wanna make him work for it." She said softly turning around going back to work.

"Sinca Da Maia. Think she can talk to me like that." Kayla mumbled as Monica walked away.

"Thank you Monica." She yelled after her "I have two words for you cheap wine, Eric who?" Phoebe smiled remembering her boyfriend and his Ex.

Monica walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheets. She whipped them off causing it to hit Kayla "Sorry." She said sarcastically.

Kayla looked at her irritated.

**Soo? Please review and let me know if you like where this is going! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Monica was in the kitchen getting the tray ready to be taken out for room service when Richard walked in "Make sure all the handles match up with on another." He told her standing behind as Monica fixed them. "I need extra help serving lunch in the Yorks Suite today. Be ready." He said then left.

Monica's eyes got wide, that was Chandler Bing's Suite.

Monica and Richard went up to his suite together. Richard knocked on the door with Monica behind him trying to hide her face the best she could with the huge bouquet of flowers for the room.

Rufus started barking as Chandler yelled "Come on in." He looked at who entered "Thank you for coming." Monica went straight to the kitchen, without being seen. Richard shut the doors behind her and went into the dining room to start setting up, making sure it was perfect for his guest.

Monica walked out of the kitchen with the floors. Putting them on the table she almost dropped them as she looked around cautiously making sure Chandler wasn't in there.

Monica then went back into the kitchen to get the tray of dishes. She walked out slowly, hiding her face. She bent down low as she set them up on the table. Looking around she saw a stuffed penguin sitting in a chair. She smiled, remembering the visit to the zoo with him.

Phoebe got ready for her date with Chandler Bing. She took one last look in the mirror before leaving and walking to his suite.

She knocked on the door and waited.

Monica and Richard heard the knock. Monica just finished setting up and hide behind the divider as Richard stood at the end of the table ready to service.

Chandler went and answered the door with a smile on his face. "Phoebe." He said opening the door. But his smile dropped when he saw it wasn't the Phoebe he met the other day.

Phoebe smiled "Chandler." She walked up to him, closing the gap in between and hugging him. She broke the hug when she heard a dog barking "You have a dog!" She said excited and went to pet him.

Chandler looked out the door to see if there was anyone else and if this was a joke. Seeing no one he shut the door and walking over to her.

"Lunch, what a great invitation." She said looking at him

"Phoebe?"

"I knew there was a connection between us." She said softly and leaned closer into him, pecking him on the lips before walking over to the table.

"Oh my gosh!" She smiled "How sweet of you to remember." She hugged the penguin "But I don't think I needed reminding." She said seductively going over to the couch and sitting down.

Chandler was confused in what was happening. He looked at Richard and shook his head slightly.

"Oh and Teddy Paris says hi." Phoebe said getting Chandler's attention again.

"Oh Teddy. Right. How is Teddy?" Chandler said

"Drinking again. But you didn't hear it from me." She said quietly.

"Excuss me, I just gotta check on something." He said walking away.

"Okay."

Monica was bringing out a water jug when Chandler came over. She quickly went back in the kitchen. "Richard. Who is that over there?" Chandler asked in a whisper.

Richard looked at her "Phoebe Buffay."

Chandler looked "No. No that's not her."

"It's not her?"

He shook his head "No."

Phoebe looked at an invitation that was sitting on the table "Oh the Madix thing." She said looking at it.

Chandler went over to her "Oh, are you going?"

"Yeah I'm going."

Monica came back out cautiously.

"I'm sorry there must have been a mistake. The women visiting you the other day. With black hair and a little boy about ten."

Richard heard Chandler. That sounded like Monica.

"Oh, Kayla. Black hair. She's from West Virgina, she's is perimenopause but don't tell her I told." She said in a whisper.

"Oh...you're staying in the Park Suite? Right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiled and played with her hair "Yes. Yes I am."

Chandler nodded slightly "Oh, okay." He started laughing "Well it's the damnest thing."

Phoebe laughed which caused Chandler to back up.

Monica wrapped the wine bottle in a cloth and put it in the ice bucket.

Richard walked in the kitchen looking at the food. "It looks perfect." He turned and looked at Monica "Your whole presentation today has been excellent, well done."

"Thank you." She said tucking in the cloth.

"Make sure you tuck it in tight."

Monica quickly turned around with Richard in front when Chandler burst through the door. "She's about 5'6, dark hair, really beautiful has a kid named Ty. What the hell happened?" Chandler asked

Monica closed her eyes. Busted.

"I'm sorry Sir." Richard apologized.

"Don't be sorry, just find her."

"Oh Chandler..." They heard Phoebe in the other room. Chandler sighed before going back out.

Richard turned back to Monica.

Monica went on doing what she was doing like nothing was said.

Phoebe and Chandler were at the table talking. Richard served them their food. Monica poked her head out of the kitchen. She had their wine in her hand.

When Chandler wasn't looking she quickly brought it out and set it on the table.

"Monica?" Phoebe called for her right before she was about to go back in the kitchen. "Can I have a little water please?" She asked

Monica froze dead in her tracks. This is when Chandler's going to know everything. She slowly turned around toward the table with the jug when Richard stopped her and took it from her. "Let me. You go."

Monica left without another word. She knew once this dinner was done he was going to talk to her, and it wasn't going to be good news.

After work Monica went to get Ty. Richard didn't talk to her like she expected. Ty punched out her card. Keith stood up "Another interesting evening ha Monica?" He said standing up from his chair and talking to her from the other side of the counter.

"I don't know, was it?"

"You tell me. Nice lunch." He smiled

Monica grinned "Alright, whats going on?"

"You know I'm suppose to report emplyees misbehavior." He said Monica looked down "And there is only one thing that can make me shut my mouth." He smiled and pointed to his cheek.

Monica laughed, she looked at Ty who giggled. "You are a dirty man." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away "What are you laughing at?"

Phoebe went down to the front desk. There were a few people down there including the Ferris sisters who were being comfronted of the missing china dishes. "Hey I'm Phoebe Buffay." She said to the clerk behind the desk.

"In the Park Suite?"

"Yes. I called about a ticket to the..."

"Bennift Monday night." He said "We got you a table, on the single floor with a Joey and Mr. Bing."

"Awesome. And how much would that be?" She asked pulling out her wallet.

"Four thousand dollars." He said

Her eyes went wide "What!"

"The ratings go up when a couple is split. Singles are always harder to place." He told her

She sighed "Just charge it to my room." She said and left

Chandler was about to get in his limo when a fan came up to him and asked for an autograph. "There you go." He smiled

Joey came behind him. Chandler saw Phoebe and Kayla walk out "Get in the car! Get in the car!" Chandler said quickly pushing Joey in before they saw them. "Did she see us?" Chandler asked crouching down as the limo drove off.

"No I think you're good." Joey said

"How did this happen?"

"I think she is very attractive." Joey said "I checked her out...a little weird."

"That wasn't the women I wanted." Chandler said

"I don't know what to tell you. I talked to the manager and they said that that was the only Phoebe Buffay staying in the Park Suite."

Chandler looked out his window. "Wait, there she is." He saw Monica crossing the street with Ty. "That's her. Pull over."

Chandler jumped out of the car with Joey "Hey wait. Ty, Phoebe."

Ty smiled when he saw Chandler. "Hey Chandler."

"Hey, how is it going Ty?"

"Great." He smiled

He looked at Monica "How are you doing?"

"Good." She said

"You wanna hear something really strange?" Monica looked at him waiting for him to continue "I invited you to lunch today, and you came, only it wasn't you." Monica chuckled "What happened?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She shrugged

"Well are you still staying at the Beresford?" He asked

"Oh no." Monica looked at Ty "We actually moved up town."

"Oh..."

"Up up up town." She said

"Oh great, well hop in, we'll give you a ride." Chandler said motioning to the car.

"Yeah mom." Ty cut in.

"No, no...remember we're going to a party. Not far from here. So we'll walk." Monica said

"So how do I get a hold of you?" Chandler asked

"Her cell is 917..."

Monica covered Ty's mouth "How about I call you."

"You know what. If you wanna get in touch with him, then why don't you just call him at this number." Joey said taking out his card. "What's your last name?"

"Geller what's your?" Ty said

Monica sighed

"Spanish?"

Monica looked at him, shocked, that didn't sound spanish.

"Joey Spanish?" Ty questioned

"No, Tribbiani." Chandler laughed "Okay we have to go." Joey said pushing Chandler back in the car.

"So do we, bye." Monica said

Chandler put the card in her hand "Okay here's the number, call me anytime."

"Okay." Monica said walking away.

"Don't hesitate."

"Okay we have to go, because you have to give a speech and you're gonna be late." Joey said grabbing Chandler from Monica's side.

"In the bronks?" Monica asked

"Yeah."

"On what?"

"Housing Produces." Chandler said

"Really? You're telling people in the bronks about the project?"

"No, I'm just gonna take the press up there. See how the living conditions are." He said

Monica nodded slowly "Interesting." She wasn't really happy about that idea.

"We think so. Alright, let's go." Joey tried pulling Chandler away again.

Monica walked off.

"Wait, what do you wanna say?" Chandler stopped Monica

She looked at him "Nothing." She glanced at Joey.

"Tell me." He begged

She hesitated before saying what she was thinking "Maybe you both should spend some real time in the project. Then you wouldn't have to make up things that weren't true." She said

"And how would you know?" Joey asked

Monica looked at him "Because I grew up there. I lived in a four block radius my whole life." She said "Goodbye." Her and Ty left without another word.

Chandler stood there watching her go.

"Okay let's go." Joey said getting in the cab. "Chandler!" He yelled after him when he saw he wasn't following.

**Tell me what you think and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Monica tucked Ty into bed. She sat on the edge of his bed "Okay, so for right now with the election and everything going on, we need to be extra careful. That means no coming up in the elevator to see me and no Chandler Bing."

"It's not like you're braking a law."

"No Ty, I mean it. If you see him..."

"I'll keep my head down and walk the other direction." He said knowing him and his mom went over this before.

"Thank you." Monica kissed him goodnight and turned off the light before heading to bed herself.

They were at the annual maid meeting. She was talking about all the Chinese checking in so the television needs to be set to the Chinese station.

Monica saw Joey come down. "Oh God." She quickly grabbed Rachel, pulling her in front of her so he couldn't see her.

Richard saw this and looked to the stairs where Joey stood. He went over to him.

They were whispering something to each other which Monica couldn't hear "What are they doing?" She asked Rachel slightly looking over her shoulder then quckly back when Joey looked in her direction.

"I'm not sure."

"Does it look serious?"

"No, no your good, calm down." Joey walked away "He's leaving, you're fine."

Monica breathed a sigh of relief and slowly came out from behind Rachel.

"Thank you very much, that would be all." The lady said and everyone left. Monica and Rachel headed towards Richard. Monica kept her head down hoping he didn't see her.

Richard grabbed Monica's arm stopping her and heading the other way.

Rachel looked at Monica she looked scared, like this is it. She's fired.

Richard took Monica to a empty storage room and shut the door behind them so it was private. He turned to her "Now, are you truly interested in Management?"

"Yes Sir, very much." She said honestly

Richard grabbed a letter out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. "Than I suggest that you go to the Madix, tonight." He said "I'll make sure your shift is covered." He smiled walking away.

Monica smiled and watched him go. She looked once again at the closed letter.

Once he was far enough gone, Rachel came out from around the corner and to her.

"What happened? You can still be a manager right?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, if I brake it off with Chandler." She told her.

"Brake what off? You two haven't even kissed yet." Rachel said

Monica looked at her "You don't get it. No one gets it. There's something different about him."

"Yeah, It's called money."

"No it's called..."

"Please don't say love." Rachel said knowing her friend always looked for that special love in a guy.

"We connected. I felt it. Ty felt it too." Rachel grabbed her friend by the shoulders to stop her.

"Snap out of it! Alright, you are not in love with this man. And he isn't in love with you. You have no connection, you guys come from two different worlds. Okay." Rachel said knowing what was best for her friend. A relationship with a rich guy like Chandler could only lead to hurt, and broken hearted. This way was best.

Monica nodded looking down at the letter in her hands "Yeah."

"Mon, you could be manager." Rachel told her "Think about it. One of us, manager." Rachel looked up thinking of how that would feel. "In a blazor." She sighed smiling of how good it would feel to be top class for once.

Monica looked up trying to see what Rachel saw. She shook her head "I don't even have anything to wear."

Rachel smiled "Honey it's not about what you got, it's about who you know. And what **they** got."

Monica smiled

"And when you become manager your first order of business is to get us big-fat-wages!" She said happy

The rest of the day Rachel took Monica out shopping. They tried on hundreds of dresses and shoes until they found the perfect outfit. They also got her hair and makeup done for the Madix tonight. Also helping out was Keith and Ty. They were incharge of jewelry. They went up to a clerk at the hotel and searched through all the possiblities. Knowing Monica and how sweet and nice her and her son were, the clerk aloud Monica to borrow a necklace, no charge. But there were a few things they needed to remember...

"Alright Ty focus." Ty watched as the lady before him showed him the necklace. "Eyes forward.." He looked up "Once more. This is the Harry Winston..."

"Brief necklace. Worth more than I'll see in ten lifetimes."

"Good. And if it leaves her neck at anytime, you'll?"

"Be put up for adoption, while my mom..." He tried to think of what they went over a few minutes prior. "Rots in prison." He smiled

She high fived him "Nice."

Chandler and Joey arrived at the party and said hi to a few people. They started walking further in the party "Now all you need is Madix's support. Just go and get it over with." Joey said

"Is she here?" Chandler asked looking around.

"She'll be here, she'll be here." He assured him

Monica got in the limo Richard reserved for her. She had her hair perfectly curled and slightly up. She was wearing the 100 carat diamond necklace and a silver dress.

"Goodnight mom." Ty said coming up to the limo

"Now Ty be good for Rachel, go to bed when she tells you no negotiating." She said

Rachel came to the car as Ty left.

"Oh God, I can't breath." Monica shook her head "I can't go to this, this isn't me."

"Everythings going to be fine, you have fun tonight."

Monica said goodbye to everyone that helped that was standing at the door watching as the limo drove away.

Chandler was talking to a friend when he looked towards the enterance "Oh my God. Phoebe is here." He muttered looking away hoping he didn't see him "Where is she?"

"She'll be here."

"I hope so."

"I'll go look for her." Joey said walking off.

Monica walked in the party and looked around. She saw Chandler in the corner.

Chandler looked back towards the enterance and smiled when he saw her standing there.

Monica smiled back and started walking towards him.

Chandler excused himself and went to her, meeting her halfway. "You look beautiful." He told her

She smiled "Thanks."

"I'm glad you're here."

Monica cleared her throat before continuing "I only came to tell you that this, you and me, can't go any further than beyond this evening. It just can't."

Chandler looked at her "Than you should have worn a different dress."

Monica couldn't help but smile as he reached out his hand to her and heading to the dance floor.

"You have to understand, I know you're use to getting away."

"Yeah, until I met you." Chandler smiled

Phoebe watched as Chandler danced with someone.

"There are millions of other women that would kill to have you."

"Yeah, but none of them come close to comparing to you." Chandler told her

Joey came up to them "Chandler, Madix is open, so why don't you go over there." Joey said braking them apart.

"But I'm..."

"I know I know, I'll take over." He said now dancing with Monica.

Phoebe walked over to Chandler as she watched him walk away from the dance floor "Hi Chandler." She smiled touching his arm.

"Hello." He smiled uncomfortable. Looking back at Monica.

She started dancing around him "What a beautiful night. I mean, who isn't here." She smiled, still dancing.

Joey looked at Monica while dancing "Do I need to know something that I don't know already?" He asked her

"Well that sounds like something between you and your God Joey." She said

"I like a good mystery you know. But not when his girlfriends are concerned."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Monica defended herself.

"Yeah whatever. I just need him focused for tonight." He told her.

Chandler came back up to Joey and Monica "Joey, can I..." He took Monica from him and continued their dance.

Monica looked at him "Look you better do what you are suppose to do because Joey thinks I'm distracting you." Monica said

"Don't worry about what Joey thinks." Chandler smiled

"You should do the right thing." She told him

Chandler continued to smiled "Why are you smiling?" She asked

"No reason. I just have something for you. Don't go anywhere." Chandler said braking away and walking away.

Monica watched him go. "Chandler I didn't mean..."

"I'll be right back."

Monica watched him go, she looked to the side and saw Phoebe looking right at her. They made eye contact before Monica looked away and turned around. Monica hurried out of the room and outside. Phoebe followed.

Phoebe hurried after Monica "Excuse me...excuse me."

Monica kept going.

Phoebe moved infront of her "Have we met? Im Phoebe Buffay." She asked not recognizing Monica without her maid outfit on.

"Park Suite Phoebe Buffay?" Monica asked smiling. She knew who she was, how could she forget she put the womens clothes on.

"Yes." Phoebe smiled

"It's good to see you again."

Phoebe stopped her "I knew you looked formilier. I never forget a face." Monica sighed "Wow!" Phoebe looked at her neck "Is that a Harry Winston necklace?" She asked

Monica nodded

"It gorgeous." She touched it "I haven't seen one like this before."

"Yeah." Monica smiled "If you will excuse me, I have to go." Monica moved from her side and towards the door only to be stopped by Phoebe again.

"Wait. Listen, just between us girls. Are you here with Chandler?" She asked

"Can you keep a secret?" Monica asked playing along.

Phoebe nodded "Of course." She whispered getting closer

"Good. So can I." Monica whispered and moved away leaving and walking out the door.

Chandler raced after Monica out the door "Phoebe!" He called after her.

Monica kept walking.

"Phoebe." He got closer to her "Phoebe do you have some where else you need to be?" He asked Monica walking along side her.

"No, I just have to leave." She said continuing to walk away.

"Please don't leave." He begged

Monica stopped and looked at him "Look, I've made so many mistakes already. I just don't wanna make it worst."

"You won't. I promise." Chandler told her softly.

"Look there's something you don't know." She paused "I don't know how to tell you this...Look the first time that you saw me, I was."

"Mesmerizing." Chandler said cutting her off and leaning in, kissing her on the lips.

Monica kissed back.

Chandler pulled her closer to him.

They made their way back to Chandler's suite. Monica sat down on his bed as Chandler stood infront of her. He undid her hair "Please stay with me." Chandler brushed his finger over her lips. Monica played with his tie as she looked in his eyes. She pulled it off. Chandler leaned down slowly kissing her on the lips and pushing her gently back on the bed. Monica wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

**What do you think? PLEASE reivew! One or two more chapters left :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Monica woke up the next morning in Chandler's embrace. She looked over at the clock and suddenly she was wide awake when seeing it was 7:10 and she was late for work.

She carefully removed herself from Chandler and tip-toed out of bed over to her clothes. Realizing she couldn't walk out with the dress on she put on his shirt and left a note. She then left the room quietly.

She opened the door and saw Phoebe and her friend Kayla walking down the hall right past her. "Good morning." She said quietly and left.

Phoebe and Kayla recoginzed Monica with her hair in a lose bun wearing a necklace around her neck. Phoebe saw that she was wearing Chandler's shirt from the night before.

Kayla gasped "Was that that maid?"

Phoebe realized something and went down to the security to see the taps "I seen that necklace before..."

"I'll just fast forward a little through this and you just point her out." Mr. Decstrum said rolling throught the tap.

Phoebe saw something "Wait, could you go back..."

He did so and paused where there was a maid with her cart going down the hall.

"That's her, that's gotta be her. Can you just, go forward some..." She asked

He did, then played right where Monica was kneeling down in front of Ty.

"Wait! That's my dalcha coat." She said angry.

Mr. Decstrum looked up at Keith who was also in the room "How could you have missed that." He said sternly

"I'm sorry Sir."

He glarred at him before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

Monica was in the storage room checking off all they had to be done today. Richard was also in the room. "So I'll make sure maintenance gets up there with a plunger and I'll call the pharmacy, see if they might have something..." She said

Someone came in "Excuse me Sir. Mr. Decstrum wants to see both of you in the Park Suite." He said and left

They looked at each other, dropped what they were doing and headed that way. They both had a feeling what it might be that he wanted.

Richard knocked on the door and waited for someone to anwser.

They stepped in and saw Mr. Decstrum and Phoebe in the room.

"Richard. Monica." Mr. Decstrum greeted them sternly.

"Oh that's funny. She told me her name was Merisa." She said

"I thought it would be impolite to correct you." Monica said softly as her heart began to picked up speed.

She laughed "And I suppose you think it's polite to steal peoples clothes." She shot back.

Monica glanced at everyone before anwsering "I didn't steal." She defended

The lady talked about all the things that are to happen sense this happened.

There was a knock at the door and Richard went and anwsered it.

"We have been looking at the past week..."

"We have it all on tap." Phoebe piped in.

"Was everything returned?" Mr. Decstrum asked

"Yes Sir." She said softly

"Oh, Chandler." Phoebe smiled

Monica looked behind her as Joey and Chandler entered the room

Phoebe went up to him "I'm sorry to interrupt your busy morning but we thought you should know what was going on as soon as possible."

"What is going on?" Chandler asked not taking his eyes off Phoebe who was in a maids uniform.

"The women you thought was a guest at this hotel is the maid at this hotel." Phoebe said looking at Monica "Aren't you Monica?"

Monica was near tears. She was falling for Chandler and now that he knows that she was the maid he is going to look at her differently. Or not even look at her at all. Monica looked down embarrased.

"Wait, what are you talking about, her name is Phoebe."

"No, Chandler that's my name." Phoebe said "She steals clothes, identity..." Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't understand." Chandler looked at Monica "Why are you dressed that way?" He asked. Monica looked up at him "Phoebe?" He looked at her outfit. "Is it true?"

Monica took a deep, long breath. "Yeah. It is."

Joey sighed "Jesus Chirst. The Press is gonna have a field day with this one." He shook his head.

Chandler couldn't believe it.

"There's no reason to involve the Press." Mr. Decstrum said

"How are you gonna prevent her from speaking?" Joey said

"This would have never happened at the Four Seasons." Phoebe said crossing her arms

"And I can assure you it has never happened here either." Mr. Decstrum said "Richard, you are slipping, you should have noticed something." He said "I'm disappointed."

"Please Mr. Decstrum, don't blame him, he had nothing to do with it." She said

"Of course Sir, I understand." Richard said

"We will talk about this later." He looked at Monica "Ms. Geller you no longer work here. Please go to security, hand in your your badge and passes and you will be escorted from the building."

Monica looked down "Yes Sir." And she turned and left.

"Is that really necessary?" Chandler asked leaving.

"Chandler let the man do his job." Joey said

"Wait, Chandler." Phoebe left after him.

"I can't help but feel this is my fault too..." She said catching up to him

"It's not, spare yourself." He said

"Please, at least let me take you out to lunch." She touched his arm

"Phoebe the first lunch was a mistake. The second would be complete torcher." He said leaving her and continuing down the hall.

"I need your name tag, passes and your ID card." The clerk behind the counter told Monica.

Keith was a side him taking her uniform that was in the bag "Sorry Monica. We have to."

"I understand." She said. Richard came up behind her and also started turning in his stuff. She looked at him "Don't tell me they fired you too."

"No no...I quit." He said

Keith handed her a bag that had all her belonging from her locker in it. "Thanks Keith." She said and left

Monica walked away from the building and crossed the street when she heard Chandler calling her name. "Monica!" She kept walking "Monica, Phoebe?" I don't know what name to use.

Monica looked at him still walking "Monica."

"I don't get it, what just happened?" He asked walking along side her.

"What don't you get I'm the maid."

"Well what was all this, some kind of bet to get me into bed?"

"No! Look I was trying on her clothes and then you were there and then you invited me out.."

"So you thought you had to lie to keep me interested?" He said stepping infront of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Look...you think you would have taken a second look at me if you knew I was the maid?" Monica said

The Press came around and started taking pictures and video tapping them.

"What..."

"I didn't think so." Monica said stepping away and picking up her speed.

Chandler followed her "Well how would you know, you didn't give me a chance." He defended himself.

"The first time you saw me I was cleaning your bathroom floor, only you didn't see me!" She pointed out

"Well what was I suppose to do, introduce myself while I'm taking a leak?" Monica stopped and looked around them at all the camera's. "Come on you can't judge me for that..."

Joey ran up to them. "What are you doing. Come on..."

"You better go." Monica said walking away again about to go into the train station.

"No wait..."

"I don't care." Monica kept walking.

"Monica!" He walked after her.

Monica stopped.

"I just want to truth."

Monica turned around slowly and fasted him. She sighed and walked closer to him "There was apart of me that wanted to see what it felt like, to have someone like you, look at me the way you did just once. And I'm sorry, truly, if I could rewind the past week. I would." She told him.

There was a big group of people standing around watching them. The only person stopping them from getting closer and getting a better shot, was Joey.

Chandler looked at her "Was any of it real?"

Monica nodded "Yeah, it was real. It was so real it made me wonder how I was ever gonna give you up." She shrugged about to cry "But I had to give you up. That was the plan. And then, last night..." She paused "I couldn't." She said softly.

There was silence between them. Monica turned around, and left.

She sat on the train. Thinking. Thinking about the last week and what happened. She thought about the future and what was going to happen. She didn't have money, anywhere to go. She had to pay for rent and food.

She couldn't go home. She took her time and took a walk through Central Perk.

An hour later she walked through her apartment door.

Ty and Ross were there making dinner. Monica set her stuff down and kissed Ty on the head. Ross went over to his sister and gave her a hug "You okay?"

She nodded and broke away. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I knew you should have never went out with that guy. He's trouble."

"Ross don't start, please."

"What were you thinking going out with a guy like that?"

"Like what Ross?"

"Chandler Bing. You had to pretend to be someone you're not just so he would go out with you."

Monica glarred at her brother "It must really hurt you that I think I have the right to go out with him." Monica said

"You don't."

"You're not Mom Ross!" Monica shooted.

"No I'm not Mom because Mom isn't around anymore." Ross said

Monica went over to Ty in the kitchen "Honey can you go in your room and finish your homework please."

He nodded and got up to leave.

Once he left Monica looked back at Ross "What happened to you?"

"Don't give me that. I'm not the one that lost their job."

"No I am. I messed up, okay, it's all my fault." She said moving to the bathroom

"That's right and tomorrow we are going to get you a job. At a different hotel." He said following her.

She turned back to him "No, Ross I don't wanna go back to being a maid. There's nowhere to go from there."

"Monica you have to get a job. You need to pay bills and get food."

Monica looked back at her brother "You're right, I'm a good maid. I'll go..." She said softly not really wanting to but knowing she had to. "But not right away, I'm gonna apply after some time passes. And a while later I'm gonna apply for the management program and when I get the chance I'm gonna be a manager. And I will Ross, I know I will." She said with confidence. "_I'm_ gonna take that chance without any fear, and with you along side me telling me _I_ can, because _I_ know_ I_ can..." She told him knowing ever sense Pete left her he has been there for her "I need to take a shower now." She shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the last chapter :)**

Monica walked out of her apartment building the next day and was bombarded by the Press "Ms. Geller did you see this?" Monica took the paper from him.

On the front page was of her and Chandler from the day before. It was them arguing.

She pushed past the crowd and down the street. They all followed her asking her questions.

Joey and Chandler were watching the news. They were watching as it was talking about them "Chandler Bing caught on tape in the middle of a lovers spat. With a women now identified as a hotel maid."

They played the video and Chandler grabbed the remote and turned it off.

Months went by and life went on. Neither Chandler or Monica seen each other or spoke to one another.

Chandler traveled from state to state while Monica and Ty sayed put.

Monica got a new job at a hotel down the street.

They were seated at the kitchen table. Ty was looking at the politics in the paper "Is today the 19th?" He asked his mom.

"Yeah." She said getting up and getting some more coffee.

"He's here, he's back." He said excited.

"Who is? What are you reading?"

"Yesterday's paper. Chandler's in town." He told his mom

Monica went over to him and looked over his shoulder "So." She said not wanting to get into that right now "Go get your changed we're gonna be late." Moncia told him.

"So. He's giving a press conference. Mom guess where he's at."

"I don't care, okay. Come on..." She got Ty up off the chair "Put your sweat shirt on too it's cold."

"At your hotel, Mom!"

"What?"

"At your hotel!" He walked to his room.

"I heard you buddy." Monica looked down at the paper.

"Don't you think that'll be weird? We'll be there, he'll be there."

Moncia sat down her coffee and went over to him helping him with his sweater. "I thought we talked about this." She said "You have your shirt on backwards." She took it off him and turned it around. "I thought we talked about this." She repeated

"I know, but it's like fate."

"No it's like New York City and an available conference room." She said

"You knew didn't you? You knew and you weren't gonna tell me." Ty said sad. Looking at his Mom.

She sighed "Remember buddy, what I told you, we talked about this. He is not part of our lives and we're not apart of his." She said softly

"You think he misses us?"

"He'll be crazy not to." She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the head "We gotta go."

Ty was crossing the street to school. He stopped when he thought of something. He hurried the other way.

Chandler was at the conference taking questions. "Okay we have time for one more question." Joey said standing beside him.

"I have a question."

Chandler looked around but didn't see who that came from "Who said that?" He asked

"Down here..."

The crowd broke apart to reveal Ty standing there.

He smiled "Sure. What's your question?"

He hesitated before talking "I was wondering, well I know everyone makes mistakes, and you should always give that person a second chance, right?"

"Right." Chandler smiled

"Even if someone lied, they should be forgiven. Otherwise we would never have any Congress man or Presidents."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay thanks very much son, we're gonna have to wrap this up..."

"Wait he's not done." Chandler stopped Joey. "Go on."

"Well what if you're not a politician trying to do good for everybody. What if you were like a regular person like a...maid or something?"

Everyone gasped and now started to tune in interested in what he had to say.

Ty continued "And she made a mistake. Do you think she should get a second chance?" Ty asked "I mean nobodys perfect right."

Chandler nodded "No body's perfect." He agreed

"Alright thanks very much folks. That would be all for today." Joey said

Chandler got down from the stage and walked to Ty. "Great speech."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled

"Thanks..." Ty opened his palm to reveal a paper clip.

Chandler smiled and opened his palm also to reveal a paper clip. Ty smiled "Where is she?" Chandler asked

Ty led the way through the hotel, and through the kitchen. Glancing back every few seconds to make sure Chandler was still there with Joey hurrying after followed by all the Press.

Ty went though the 'Employees Only' door and locked it behind them.

Chandler saw Monica sitting there looking through a magazine. "Monica?"

"Mom."

Monica looked up and saw Ty walk in "Ty..." She looked from him to Chandler "What are you both doing down here, what are you..." Chandler cut her off by placing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

He broke away seconds later "Hello." He smiled

Monica looked him in the eyes "Hi."

"Can we start over? Second chance, second date? You as you, me as me. No secrets." He smiled "What do you think?"

Before she could anwser there was banging coming from outside their door calling for them to come out. Monica thought about it. She looked at Ty then looked back at Chandler. She extended her hand "Monica Geller. House Keeper."

Chandler smiled "Chandler Bing..." He shook her hand "Candidate of the Senate, and I'll appreciate your joke."

"We'll see." Monica smiled

The door opened and the cameras started flashing.

Chandler leaned in and kissed her again. Ty smiled. The kiss deepened before they broke apart realizing they were on T.V.

Everyone was watching. Rachel cheered as she saw Monica on T.V. in the maids locker room. Keith clapped, smiling, excited for his friend.

Ross pointed Moncia out to his friends telling them that she was his sister.

There were questions firing at them. Monica couldn't help but smile. Chandler picked her up and spun her around.

They were the top news all over the country, there were in People Magazine, the news, you name it they were in it.

They couldn't be happier.

Moncia made manager, all her friends at her old job quit and went to her hotel where she hired them.

Chandler was elected Senater.

Joey no longer worked for Chandler. He took Rufus and they became best friends.

The Ferris sisters were jailed for stealing from hotel maid carts.

Phoebe and Kayla were never heard of again.

A year later Monica and Chandler got engaged and married.

**AN: The End! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
